


Dororo, You are...

by Inevitable_Farewell



Category: Dororo (2007), Dororo (Anime 2019), Dororo (Manga), Dororo to Hyakkimaru Den
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, No Kiss, No Smut, Open to Interpretation, The only curse word is hell, This is general rating guys come on, just them being them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitable_Farewell/pseuds/Inevitable_Farewell
Summary: Each time.Each place.Each universe.Each characters.They have their own moments and adventures. They have their own time and place. One thing will always remains the same, though.
Relationships: Dororo & Hyakkimaru (Dororo), Dororo/Hyakkimaru (Dororo)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Dororo, You are...

**Dororo © Tezuka Osamu**

* * *

Each time.  
Each place.  
Each universe.  
Each characters.  
They have their own moments and adventures. They have their own time and place. One thing will always remains the same, though.

* * *

"Dororo! Dororo, come here!"

Hyakkimaru turned at the direction where Dororo came running up at him with a curious face. So that how his companion's face is.

"Look at my eye! It's a real eye. It's not fake anymore!"

"Really, aniki?! You can see?"

He couldn't contain his happiness for his new acquired body. Hyakkimaru grabbed the kid and raised Dororo up in the air with a big smile on his face.

"I can see! It's dim, but I can see your face."

The girl's face turned bright. She remembered how the first time they met his eyes were fake and could easily be taken out. Now, at least one of them will keep sticking in his face as his real one.

"That's good, aniki! Really good for you!"

With his newly regained sense on his left eye, Hyakkimaru came to a realization of his friend. A boy couldn't be this cute.

"So, this is what you look like? You're surprisingly cute."

Dororo tried to hide her blushing face from the compliment. No one has ever said she was cute, handsome, pretty, or else except from her Mom and Dad.

"I thought you'd look more like a punk."

Ah, of course. That's the aniki she knows. Always with his snappy lines. There's no way he is being serious about her being cute, right?

But... let Dororo believes he was, just for this time.

* * *

"For some reason... You seem to be a lot smaller than before."

Hyakkimaru isn't lying. Hell, he couldn't. He doesn't even have his real heart yet, why would he lie for? He really thought Dororo was more manly-like.

And the realization made him feels kinda weird... for some reason.

"Hey, look at this! You liked these, didn't you? Ever since you were a kid."

Dororo grabbed him at the arm and showed him some flowers growing on the deserted land they are in. She doesn't even know what kind of flowers they are, she just knows they're beautiful. Everyone would like them, right?

"They appear beautiful... even to these cursed eyeballs."

Hyakkimaru wasn't really thinking about the flowers, though. He turned his face at the woman who claimed to be a man beside him. When Dororo was busy with the flowers, he was comparing the beauty of the flowers and her face.

The same? Different? Even more? Which one?

Hmm... Maybe he can decide if he could just...

"You're covered in mud."

The thief jolted when a hand touched her face and rubbed her cheeks with its fingers. It's weird. Her heart is beating fast and her face turned hot. She doesn't like this, at all. _She's a man!_

"You idiot!"

She quickly jumped back a few inches and turned her back on him. He couldn't see her this vulnerable, no way.

"If you don't like me covered in mud then don't look at me!"

He just let out a little laugh at her reaction and decided to follow the topic Dororo said before.

* * *

"I can see... Dororo..."

Hyakkimaru raised his head up a bit. A kid with a short ponytail wearing a long sleeved clothes and a ribbon on the hips stood in front of him. Who is that? Dororo?

He couldn't hide his smirk when he was able to see his companion's face more clearly.

"It's dim, but I can see... your face."

Dororo, on the other hand, was stormed by confusion hearing him say that. He can see? What is he talking about? Are you saying all this time he was _blind_?

The man was adjusting his eyes from the lights that came from every directions. He tried to move them with his eye muscle, like his father once told him to. Little by little, he can see the face looking at him more clearly. A pair of worried big eyes, untidy bangs swiped to the left with short ponytail, wearing a kimono with cherry blossoms patterns.

"Dororo, so that is how your face looks like, you're surprisingly cute."

Her? Cute? The great Dororo? Fine, she'll take the compliment. It's not that bad, anyway.

"Aww~~~ you make me blush, aniki."

"I thought you'd look a bit fiercer."

 _What the hell?_ After she sincerely accepted the compliment, no less. Is he saying he thought she would look like... what? A punk? A hoodlum? The nerve of him!

"Huh?!"

To think again, being thought looking like more fiercer means that all her hardworks to pretend like a boy aren't futile, after all. Even though her current clothes isn't really convincing. It's not bad being considered as a cute girl and a fierce boy at the same time...

Ah, what was she thinking?

"W... What's that supposed to mean?!"

She looked down to calm herself down when she remembered about the current situation. She doesn't even know anything about this man in front of her she called aniki.

"Hey, aniki. Isn't it about time for you to tell me about yourself?"

* * *

"Ready."

Hyakkimaru grabbed on to the rope hanging from outside the well and Dororo in his other hand. The girl sighed in relief in his embrace.

"We're saved."

She could feel the temperature from the arms that lingered around her body. Aniki's arms has returned. Both of them. She could feel the warmth coming from it. It's really different from his artificial wood hands.

Now it's warm and soft.

"Pretty. The sky is pretty."

The man looked up as they were closer to the outside. He can see the color orange extended before his eyes. Is the world this pretty? If that's so...

"Dororo. You are pretty."

His world must be pretty too and he was right.

"What... Shut up! Whatever!"

The one who was being complimented quickly covered Hyakkimaru's mouth and tried to get far away from him to hide her own blush. Is this what Okowa feels when she was courted by some man that time? No wonder she immediately married him if being complimented is this wonderful.

Dororo still happy for him, though.

* * *

"The same thing happened in every version, huh. Not exactly the same, but still..."

The man mumbled after he closed the 3 books and a video in his laptop. Ever since he regained his visions back from the operation, he was amused by lots of things. The sea, the flowers, the cherry blossom, the sky...

And this particular story that has been published many times in many media.

"Hyakkimaru-aniki! What are you doing?"

A kid wearing a short shirt and shorts hugged him from behind. When Hyakkimaru looks at her at this distance, he could say for sure that she is a girl even though she always denies it.

"So, how is it after you got your visions back?"

The girl―Dororo―asked while still clinging on his shoulder. She is really grateful to see her proclaimed-brother now can see everything in the world. The real things like books and swords and virtual things like the webs and videos.

"It's quite dizzy at first, but at least now I can see your face."

He smiles at the girl and wonders for a bit. Is this his time? Are they going to play the same scene like in those stories? What will his version be like? Will he say she's cute? Beautiful? Pretty?

"Dororo, you are..."

It doesn't matter. All the compliments suits her, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> In the mood for hyakkudoro. Can it even be called hyakkudoro? Kinda feels like friendship, but kinda light romance too.
> 
> Anyway, I'm really late to the bandwagon. The anime is already one year old, man. There's also the latest Dororo manga drawn by Attack on Titan spin off series. Why doesn't anybody talk about that?
> 
> Also, I hope you can guess which part is the original manga, the live action, the newest manga, and the anime. The last is an original this era AU from me, of course.


End file.
